At present, the available portable spray dispensers consist of a sprayer assembly and a bottle. Most of the spray dispensers are disposable and useless after running out of liquid. Some dispensers have accessories for refilling liquid, but the operations are complicated, and the dispensers are susceptible to leakage during refilling, which brings great inconvenience. Commercially available spray dispensers are made of plastics or glass materials, which easily pollute the environment after being discarded; for producers and customers, disposable products are uneconomical and cause huge waste of production materials. However, if the liquid is filled in a large bottle, it is not portable, which also brings inconvenience to the users and the producers.